Wedding of Gak Shadowski and Chief Goppernopper
"Well, why don't you just build a new time machine?" This article is still under construction. Please contribute in helping this page. ---- The wedding of Goppernopper and Gak Shadowski took place in 500,001 BC as an attempt by Chief Goppernopper to marry Gak Shadowski against her will. It was a result of Ook Shadowski, Gak's younger brother, and his best friend, Gluk Jones, defiling his throne. It was crashed by Ook and Gluk, along with their new friends, Mog-Mog and Lily, so Gak and Goppernopper were never officially married. Prelude The Prank Ook and Gluk defiled the Throne of Goppernopper as one of the many pranks thay did on Chief Goppernopper, so he got really mad. He and his guards went down to the Shadowski family's cave and the Jones family's cave to arrest them. Overhearing the commotion, Gak, Ook's older sister, came out to see what was going on, and then pleaded with Chief Goppernopper to spare them. Chief Goppernopper then fell in love with Gak. When he asked her to marry him, she said no. Upon hearing this, Goppernopper threatened Gak and said that if she doesn't marry him tomorrow, he was going to send Ook and Gluk to jail. So Gak had no choice but to marry him so nothing bad would to her brother and his friend. Rescuing and Befriending Mog-Mog Ook and Gluk promised Gak that they would think of something to prevent the wedding. They thought all day and all night, but they couldn't think of anything. Gluk suggested that they take a walk, and that maybe it clear their minds. Ook tried suggesting that they put red ants in his loincloth, dropping a beehive on his head, both of which Gluk said that it wouldn't work. When Ook suggested that they throw some "pointy rocks" at Goppernopper, Gluk asked, "What pointy rocks?". When the boys pulled back some little trees to reveal the rest of the thing that held the "pointy rocks," they were surprised to find out that the "pointy rocks" were actually Mog-Mog's sharp teeth. Mog-Mog then chased Ook and Gluk through the jungle, until they came close to the quicksand pit. Quickly thinking, Gluk grabbed a vine, and Ook's hand, and the two swung across the pit. Mog-Mog accidentally stepped in the quicksand, and began to sink. Ook and Gluk celebrate for a bit, but then Mog-Mog's daughter came over, and Ook and Gluk realized that Mog-Mog was actually harmless; she just wanted to protect her daughter. After a failed attempt to rescue Mog-Mog with a vine (Mog-Mog was too heavy), Gluk had an idea. The boys began insulting a gorilla, who was eating a banana at the moment, who got aggravated after a moment. The gorilla chased Ook and Gluk, and the boys climbed a tree to escape him. The boys threw more insults, and the gorilla pushed down the tree. This was the trick: Mog-Mog was using the fallen tree to lift herself up. Then she tapped the gorilla on the shoulder, then roared to scare the gorilla away. The Ook, Gluk, and their new friends ran off to Caveland Church to crash the wedding. The Wedding Category:Historical Events Category:Events in Comic Books Category:Weddings